brawlhacksfandomcom-20200213-history
The File Placing and Naming Guide
Character texture file and folder placement. NTSC - X:/private/wii/app/RSBE/pf/fighter/folder name/Fitfolder name##.pac or .pcs PAL - X:/private/wii/app/RSBP/pf/fighter/folder name/Fitfolder name##.pac or .pcs These are the character folder names for the texture hacks to go in. ''' Captain Falcon: captain King Dedede: dedede Diddy Kong: diddy Donkey Kong: donkey Falco: falco Fox: fox Mr. Game & Watch: gamewatch Ganondorf: ganon GIGA Bowser: gkoopa Ike: ike Kirby: kirby Bowser: koopa Link: link Lucario: lucario Lucas: lucas Luigi: luigi Mario: mario Marth: marth Meta Knight: metaknight Ness: ness Peach: peach Pikachu: pikachu Captain Olimar: pikmin Pit: pit Ivysaur: pokefushigisou Charizard: pokelizardon PokÈmon Trainer: poketrainer Squirtle: pokezenigame Ice Climbers: popo Jigglypuff: purin R.O.B.: robot Samus: samus Sheik: sheik Snake: snake Sonic: sonic Zero Suit Samus: szerosuit Toon Link: toonlink Wario: wario Warioman: warioman Wolf: wolf Yoshi: yoshi Zelda: zelda Green Alloy: zakoball Yellow Alloy: zakochild Blue Alloy: zakogirl Red Alloy: zakoboy '''These are the corresponding ## colors The ## part of the file needs to be replaced with one of these digits 00,01,02,03,04,05,06 (with an exception to wario who has 00 through to 11). These numbers map whatever texture hack you have to a corresponding texture already present in the game. Note that not all characters will have digits 00 through 06. Captain Falcon 00-Original 01-Blood Hawk 02-Green 03-Blue 04-Black 05-Pink Dedede 00-Original 02-Green 03-White 04-Grayscale 05-Purple 06-Pink Diddy Kong 00-Original 02-Green 03-Blue 04-Pink 05-Yellow 06-Purple Donkey Kong 00-Original 01-Red 02-Green 03-Blue 04-Black 05-White Falco 00-Original 01-Red 02-Green 03-Blue 04-Black 05-Yellow Fox 00-Original 01-Red 02-Green 03-Blue 04-Black 05-White Ganondorf 00-Original 01-Red 02-Green 03-Blue 04-Grandpa Ganon 05-Brown Ike 00-Original 01-Red 02-Green 03-Blue 04-Another Kind Of Green 05-Yellow Kirby 00-Original 01-Red 02-Green 03-Blue 04-Yellow 05-White Bowser 00-Original 01-Red 03-Blue 04-Black 05-Pimp Gold/White 06-Brown Link 00-Original 01-Red 03-Blue 04-Dark 05-White/Light Blue 06-Yellow Lucario 00-Original 01-Red 02-Green 04-Light Blue 05-White Lucas 00-Original 01-Red 02-Green 03-Blue 04-Claus/Ginger Hair 05-Pink/Purple Luigi 00-Original 01-Red/Pink 02-UNUSED-Blue 03-Blue 04-Fire Luigi/White 05-Orange 06-Waluigi/Purple Mario 00-Original 02-Green 03-Blue 04-Wario/Yellow 05-Black 06-Fire Mario/White Marth 00-Original 01-Red 02-Green 03-Blue 04-Black 05-White Meta-Knight 00-Original 01-Red 02-Green 03-Dark Blue 04-White 05-Pink Ness 00-Original 02-Green 03-Blue 04-Bumble-Bee 05-Fuel/White 06-Mr.Saturn/Black Peach 00-Original 01-Red 02-Green 03-Blue 04-White 05-Daisy/Yellow Pikachu 00-Original 01-Cap (Red) 02-Bandana (Green) 03-Googles (Blue) Olimar 00-Original 01-Red 02-Green 03-Blue 04-White and Black 05-Dirty Helmet (Yellow and Black) Pit 00-Original 01-Red 02-Green 03-Blue 04-Gold 05-Black Pokemon Trainer 00-Original 01-Red 02-Green 03-Blue 04-Light Ice Climbers 00-Original 01-Red 02-Green 03-Blue 04-Dark 05-Light Jigglypuff 00-Normal 01-Flower (Red) 02-Sleep Hat (Green) 03-Japan Hat (Blue) 04-Trainer Cap (White) ROB 00-Original 02-Green 03-Blue 04-Pink/Purple 05-Yellow 06-NES Samus 00-Original 01-Pink 02-Green 03-Fusion/Blue 04-Gravity Suit/Purple 05-Dark Suit/Black Zelda 00-Original 01-Red 02-Green 03-Blue 04-Black 05-Ocarina of Time colors Snake 00-Original 01-Red/Black 02-Green 03-Blue 04-White 05-Wild Feline camo Sonic 00-Original 01-Red 02-Green 04-Gold 05-Black Toon Link 00-Original 01-Red 03-Blue 04-Purple 05-NES Link 06-Dark Wario 00-Original (WarioWare) 01-Red (WarioWare) 02-Green (WarioWare) 03-Blue (WarioWare) 04-Black & Red (WarioWare) 05-Orange & Blue (WarioWare) 06-Original (Overall) 07-Red (Overall) 08-Green (Overall) 09-Blue (Overall) 10-WarioLand 2 color (Overall) 11-WarioLand 3 color (Overall) Wolf 00-Original 01-Red 02-Green 03-Blue 04-Black 05-Red & White Yoshi 00-Original 01-Red 03-Blue 04-Yellow 05-Pink 06-Light Blue Zero Suit Samus 00-Original 01-Pink 02-Green 03-Blue 04-Gravity Suit/Purple 05-Black Example of a completed character texture hack comand line. X:/private/wii/app/RSBE/pf/fighter/yoshi/FitYoshi00.pcs Stage texture file placement NTSC - X:/private/wii/app/RSBE/pf/stage/melee/STGname.pac PAL - X:/private/wii/app/RSBP/pf/stage/melee/STGname.pac Stage names Battle Field STGBATTLEFIELD.PAC Yoshi's Island STGCRAYON.PAC Delphino Plaza STGDOLPIC.PAC 75m STGDONKEY.PAC Big Blue (Melee) STGDXBIGBLUE.PAC Corneria (Melee) STGDXCORNERIA.PAC Jungle Japes (Melee) STGDXGARDEN.PAC Green Greens (Melee) STGDXGREENS.PAC Onett (Melee) STGDXONETT.PAC Pokemon Stadium (Melee) STGDXPSTADIUM.PAC Rainbow Cruise (Melee) STGDXRCRUISE.PAC Temple (Melee) STGDXSHRINE.PAC Yoshi's Island (Melee) STGDXYORSTER.PAC Brinstar (Melee) STGDXZEBES.PAC Distant Planet STGEARTH.PAC Mario Bros. STGFAMICOM.PAC Final Destination STGFINAL.PAC Port Town Aero Dive STGFZERO.PAC Green Hill STGGREENHILL.PAC Flat Zone 2 STGGW.PAC Halberd STGHALBERD.PAC Summit STGICE.PAC Rumble Falls STGJUNGLE.PAC Mario Circuit STGKART.PAC Warioware, Inc. STGMADEIN.PAC Luigi's Mansion STGMANSION.PAC Mushroomy Kingdom1 STGMARIOPAST_00.PAC Mushroomy Kingdom 2 STGMARIOPAST_01.PAC Shadow Moses Isle (Rex) STGMETALGEAR_00.PAC Shadow Moses Isle (Ray) STGMETALGEAR_01.PAC Shadow Moses (Gecko) STGMETALGEAR_02.PAC New Pork City STGNEWPORK.PAC Norfair STGNORFAIR.PAC Bridge of Eldin STGOLDIN.PAC Frigate Orpheon STGORPHEON.PAC Skyworld STGPALUTENA.PAC Pictochat STGPICTCHAT_en.PAC Pirate Ship STGPIRATES.PAC Hanenbow STGPLANKTON.PAC Pokemon Stadium 2 STGSTADIUM.PAC Spear Pillar (Dialga) STGTENGAN_1.PAC Spear Pillar (Palkia) STGTENGAN_2.PAC Spear Pillar (Cresselia) STGTENGAN_3.PAC Castle Seige STGEMBLEM_00.PAC Castle Seige STGEMBLEM_01.PAC Castle Seige STGEMBLEM_02.PAC Lylat Cruise STGSTARFOX_ASTEROID.PAC Smashville STGVILLAGE_00.PAC Smashville STGVILLAGE_01.PAC Smashville STGVILLAGE_02.PAC Smashville STGVILLAGE_03.PAC Smashville STGVILLAGE_04.PAC (Note for Smashville: the time determines which of the 5 stages it will use) Example of a completed stage texture hack comand line. X:/private/wii/app/RSBE/pf/stage/melee/STGBATTLEFIELD.pac 'Stage custom music placement' Custom stage music goes here: NTSC - X:/private/wii/APP/RSBE/pf/sound/strm/(3 characters).brstm PAL - X:/private/wii/app/RSBP/pf/sound/strm/(3 characters).brstm Music file naming: A01 - Super Mario Bros. - Overworld A02 - Super Mario Bros. - Underground A03 - Super Mario Bros. - Underwater A04 - Super Mario Land - Easton Kingdom A05 - Super Mario Bros. 3 - Airship Fortress A06 - Super Mario World-Super Mario Bros. 3 - Castle-Vs. Boom Boom A07 - Super Mario World - Title/Ending A08 - New Super Mario Bros. - Overworld A09 - Luigi's Mansion - Main Theme A10 - Mario & Luigi Partners in Time - Gritzy Desert A13 - Super Mario Sunshine - Isle Delfino Original A14 - Super Mario Sunshine - Ricco Harbour Original A15 - Super Mario 64 - Overworld Original A16 - Super Mario Bros. - Medley A17 - Mario Bros. - Medley A20 - Super Mario Kart - Mario Circuit A21 - Mario Kart 64 - Circuit A22 - Mario Kart DS - Waluigi Pinball A23 - Mario Kart Double Dash - Rainbow Road Original B: DK Series B01 - Donkey Kong Country - Jungle Japes B02 - Donkey Kong Country - DK Island Swing-Bonus Room Blitz Original B03 - Donkey Kong - Medley B04 - Donkey Kong - Medley 2 B05 - Donkey Kong Country - Vs. King K. Rool-Ship Deck 2 B06 - Donkey Kong Country 2 Diddy Kong's Quest - Stickerbrush Symphony (Bramble Blast) B07 - Donkey Kong Jungle Beat - Battle for Storm Hill Original B08 - Donkey Kong Country - Jungle Groove 2 B09 - Donkey Kong - Level 1 B10 - Donkey Kong Barrel Blast - Jungle C: The Legend of Zelda Series C01 - The Legend of Zelda - Title-Dungeon C02 - The Legend of Zelda A Link to the Past - Overworld C03 - The Legend of Zelda II Link's Awakening - Great Temple-Temple C04 - The Legend of Zelda A Link to the Past - Dark World C05 - The Legend of Zelda A Link to the Past - Dark World Woods C07 - The Legend of Zelda - Overworld C08 - The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time - Hyrule Field C09 - The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time - Ocarina of Time Medley C10 - The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time - Windmill Hut-Ganondorf's Theme C11 - The Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker - Molgera Original C12 - The Legend of Zelda Four Swords - Minigame (I'm really sure it's from there somewhere...) C13 - The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time - Gerudo Valley Original C14 - The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask - Termina Field Original C15 - The Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker- Dragon Roost Island Original C16 - The Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker - Ocean Original (I would call it Great Sea, like the SSBB level, but I'm going to call what it's called in the OST) C17 - The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess - Hyrule Field Original C18 - The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess - Hidden Village Original C19 - The Legend of Zelda The Twilight Princess - Midna's Desperation C20? - The Legend of Zelda? - Song of Storms Remix? D: Metroid Series D01 - Metroid - Brinstar (I believe it's a mix on the Brinstar theme found in Metroid Pinball, but it's different from 1:34... which I think it goes off to the Tetris DS Metroid song, but meh. It's easier to just say it's a new Brinstar mix) D02 - Metroid - Norfair D03 - Metroid - Credits D04 - Super Metroid - Vs. Ridley D05 - Super Metroid - Credits D06 - Metroid Fusion - Sector 1 D07 - Metroid Prime - Title-Credits (again, it's more an arrangement, but it's enough to say it's from SSBB) D08 - Metroid Prime - Vs. Parasite Queen Original D09 - Metroid Prime - Vs. Meta-Ridley Original D10 - Metroid Prime 2 Echoes - Hunters Original E: Yoshi Series E01 - Yoshi's Story - Yoshi's Ending E02 - Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island - Athletic-Baby Bowser Introduction E03 - Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island - Makin' Eggs, Throwin' Eggs E05 - ??? E06 - ??? - Yoshi's Island DS E07 - Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island - Athletic F: Kirby Series F01 - Kirby Air Ride - Legendary Air Ride Machine F02 - Kirby Super Star - Vs. King Dedede F03 - Kirby - Boss Medley F04 - Kirby's Adventure - Butter Building F05 - Kirby Super Star - Gourment Race F06 - Kirby's Super Star - Meta-Knight's Revenge F07 - Kirby Super Star - Vs. Marx F08 - Kirby 64 - Zero Two F09 - Kirby & The Amazing Mirror - Nature Area Original F10 - Kirby Air Ride - Checker Knights Original F11 - Kirby Air Ride - Frozen Hillside Original F12 - Kirby Squeak Squad - Squeak Battle G: Star Fox Series G01 - Main Theme - Star Fox G02 - Star Fox - Corneria G03 - Star Fox - Medley? Main Theme? (Not sure) G04 - Star Fox 64 - Area 6 G05 - Star Fox 64 - Star Wolf G07 - Star Fox Assault - ??? Original G08 - Star Fox Assault - ??? Original G09 - Star Fox Assault - Star Wolf Original G10 - Star Fox - Space Armada G11 - ??? H: Pokemon Series H01 - Pokemon Blue-Red - Main Theme H02 - Pokemon Blue-Red - Pokemon Center H03 - Pokemon Blue-Red - Pokemon Route 01-Pallet Town H04 - Pokemon Blue-Red - Title-Evolving Theme H05 - Pokemon Ruby-Sapphire - Wild Pokemon Battle H06 - Pokemon Ruby-Sapphire - Champion Road H07 - Pokemon Diamond-Pearl - Wild Pokemon Battle H08 - Pokemon Diamond-Pearl - Dialga-Palkia Battle H09 - Pokemon Diamond-Pearl - Team Galaxy Battle H10 - Pokemon Diamond-Pearl - Route 209 I: F-Zero Series I01 - F-Zero - Mute City I02 - F-Zero - White Land I03 - F-Zero - Fire Field I04 - F-Zero X - Main Menu Original I05 - F-Zero X - Silence ~Dream Chaser~ Original I06 - F-Zero X - Devil's Forest ~Devil's Call In Your Heart~ Original I07 - F-Zero X - White Land ~Climb Up And Get The Last Chance~ Original (shame it's not the EXpansion Pak extended version) I08 - F-Zero GX - Replay ~Brain Cleaner~ Original I09 - F-Zero GX - Vegas Palace ~Shotgun Kiss~ Original I10 - F-Zero GX - Green Plant ~Planet Colors~ Original J: Fire Emblem Series J02 - Fire Emblem - Main Theme J03 - Fire Emblem Gaiden - With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1) J04 - ??? J06 - Fire Emblem Blazing Sword - Preparing to Advance J07 - Fire Emblem Blazing Sword - Winning Road J08 - Fire Emblem Blazing Sword - Strike J09 - Fire Emblem Path Of Radiance - Vs. Black Knight Original J10 - Fire Emblem Path Of Radiance - Crimea Attacks Original J11 - Fire Emblem Path Of Radiance - Power-Hungry Fool Original J12 - Fire Emblem Path Of Radiance - Victory Is Near Original J13 - Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn - ??? Original K: Earthbound Series K01 - Mother - Snowman K05 - Mother - Humoresque of a Little Dog K07 - Mother 3 - Porky's Theme K08 - Mother 3 - Love Theme K09 - Mother 3 - Unfounded Revenge-Smashing Song of Praise L: Pikmin Series L01 - Pikmin 2 - Main Theme L02 - Pikmin - Forest of Hope Original L03 - Pikmin - Environmental Sounds L04 - Pikmin - Ai no Uta-Song of Love-Credits L05 - Pikmin 2 - Tane no Uta L06 - Pikmin - Main Theme Original L07 - Pikmin - Stage Cleared-Title Screen Original L08 - Pikmin - Ai no Uta (French)-Song of Love-Credits Original M: WarioWare Series M01 - WarioWare, Inc. - Main Theme M02 - WarioWare, Inc. - Medley M03 - WarioWare Twisted! - Mona Pizza (Japanese) M04 - WarioWare Twisted! - Mona Pizza (English) M05 - Wario Ware Touched! - I Love Mic (Japanese) M06 - Wario Ware Touched! - I Love Mic (English) M07 - WarioWare Touched! - Ashley's Song (Japanese) M08 - WarioWare Touched! - Ashley's Song (English) M09-M16 - ??? M17 - WarioWare, Inc. - The Maze That Pays Original M18 - ??? N: Animal Crossing Series N01 - Animal Crossing Wild World - Title N02 - Animal Crossing - Go K.K. Rider! N03 - ??? N05 - Animal Crossing Wild World - The Roost N06 - Animal Crossing Wild World - Town Hall-Nook's Store N07 - Animal Crossing - K.K. Cruisin' Original N08 - Animal Crossing - K.K. Western Original N09 - Animal Crossing - K.K. Gumbo Original N10 - Animal Crossing - Rockin' K.K. Original N11 - Animal Crossing - DJ K.K. Original N12 - Animal Crossing - K.K. Condor Original P: Kid Icarus P01 - Kid Icarus - Underworld.mp3 P02 - Kid Icarus - Title P03 - Kid Icarus - Overworld.mp3 P04 - Kid Icarus - NES Medley Q: NES Series Q01 - NES Medley Q02 - ??? Q04 - Dr. Mario - Chill Q05 - Clu Clu Land - Medley Q06 - Balloon Fight - Balloon Flight Q07 - Ice Climber - Main Theme Q08 - Shin Onigashima - ??? Q09 - ??? Q10 - Tetris - Music A Q11 - Tetris - Music B Q12 - X - Tunnel Scene Q13 - Wrecking Crew - ??? Q14 - Nazo no Murasamejou - ??? R: Misc. Series R02 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Pictochat.mp3 R03 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Electroplankton R04 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Flat Zone 2 R05 - Mario Tennis-Mario Golf - Medley R06 - ??? R07 - Marionation Gear R08 - ??? R09 - 1080 Snowboarding - Golden Forest R10 - Nintendo Wii - Mii Channel R11 - Nintendo Wii - Shop Channel R12 - Golden Sun - Battle R13 - ??? R14 - Excite Truck - ??? R15 - Brain Age Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day - Medley R16 - Wii Sports - Title R17 - Wii Play - Cow Racing S: Metal Gear Series S02 - Metal Gear Solid - Encounter S03 - Metal Gear - Theme of Tara S04 - Yell Dead Cell Original S05 - Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater - Snake Eater (Instrumental) Original S06 - Metal Gear Solid 4 Guns of the Patriots - Theme of Love S07 - Metal Gear Solid - Cavern S08 - Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater - Battle in the Base Original S10 - Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake - Opening S11 - Metal Gear Solid Portable Ops - Calling to the Night Original T: Super Smash Bros. Past Series 1 T01 - Super Smash Bros. - Credits T02 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Main Menu 1 T03 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Final Destination 2 T05 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Final Destination U: Sonic the Hedgehog Series U01 - Sonic the Hedgehog - Green Hill Zone Original U02 - Sonic the Hedgehog - Scrap Brain Zone Original U03 - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - Emerald Hill Zone Original U04 - Sonic 3 - Angel Island Zone U06 - Sonic CD - Sonic Boom Original U07 - Sonic R - Super Sonic Racing Original U08 - Sonic Adventure - Open Your Heart Original U09 - Sonic Adventure 2 - Live and Learn Original U10 - Sonic Heroes - Sonic Heroes Original U11 - Sonic Rush - Leaf Storm Zone ~Right There, Right On~ Original U12 - SONIC the Hedgehog - His World (Instrumental) Original U13 - Sonic and the Secret Rings - Seven Rings In Hand Original W: Super Smash Bros. Melee Past Stages (For the most part, they have been remastered, but not edited) W01 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Peach's Castle Original W02 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Rainbow Cruise Original W03 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Jungle Japes Original W04 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Brinstar Depths Original W05 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Yoshi's Island W06 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Fountain of Dreams W07 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Green Greens Original W08 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Corneria Original W09 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Pokemon Stadium Original W10 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Poke Floats Original W11 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Big Blue Original W12 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Onett Original W13 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Icicle Mountain Original W14 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Flat Zone Original.mp3 W15 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Super Mario Bros. 3 Original W16 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Pokemon Stadium 2 Original W17 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Fire Emblem Original W18 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Mach Rider Original W19 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Other Side Original W20 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Doctor Mario Original W21 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Battlefield Original W23 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Multi-Man Melee Original W24 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Hyrule Temple Original W25 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Final Destination Original W26 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Kongo Jungle Original W27 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Brinstar Original W28 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Venom Original W29 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Mute City Original W30 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Menu Original W31 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Vs. Giga Bowser Original X: Super Smash Bros. Brawl Series X01 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Main Theme.mp3 X02 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Main Menu.mp3 X03 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Menu 2.mp3 X04 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Athletic Main Theme.mp3 X05 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Final Destination.mp3 X06 - Classsic Clear Results X07 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - WiFi Waiting Room-Main Theme Acoustic Guitar Remix.mp3 X08 - RESULTS DISPLAY SCREEN X09 - Cutscene X10 - Super Smash Bros. Melee - Tournament Mode.mp3 X11 - Tournament Finished X13 - Classic Results Screen X15 - All-Star Recovery Room X16 - Homerun Contest Theme X17 - Cruel Brawl X18 - Boss Battles Theme X19 - Trophy Gallery X20 - Sticker Center/Album/Chronicle X21 - Coin Launcher X22 - Falling Trophy X23 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Stage Builder X26 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Target Test.mp3 X27 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Credits (just a guess) Y: Super Smash Bros. Brawl Unknown Tracks Y01 - Subspace Emissary Map Y02 - Step: Plains Y03 - Step: Cave Y04 - Subspace Y05 - Boss Battle 1 Y07 - Vs. Tabuu Y08 - Save Point Y09 - DK Island Swing (Subspace Edit) Y10 - Airship Theme (Subspace Edit) Y11 - Metroid Menu Theme (Subspace Edit) Y13 - Brinstar (Subspace Edit) Y14 - Subspace Ver. 2 Y15 - Subspace Ver. 3 Y16 - Empty Halberd Room (Where Mizio is... Just an educated guess) Y17 - Results Screen (Defeated Tabuu) Z: Small Themes Z01 - Mario Series Victory Z02 - DK Series Victory Z03 - Zelda Series Victory Z04 - Samus Aran's Victory Z05 - Yoshi's Victory Z06 - Kirby Series Victory Z07 - Star Fox Series Victory Z08 - Pokemon Series Victory Z10 - Captain Falcon's Victory (F-Zero GX Fanfare) Z11 - Earthbound Series Victory Z16 - Ice Climber's Victory Z17 - Fire Emblem Victory Z18 - Mr. Game & Watch's Victory (different from last time) Z21 - Wario's Victory Z22 - Meta-Knight's Victory Z23 - Pit's Victory.mp3 Z25 - Captain Olimar's Victory Z35 - Robot's Victory Z46 - Snake's Victory Z47 - Sonic's Victory (SONIC the Hedgehog Stage Cleared) Z50 - Continue Z51 - Game Over Z54 - Minor Item Unlocked Z55 - Rare Item Unlocked Z56 - Money Paid Z57 - Secondary Item Unlocked Z58 - Everything Unlocked Example of a completed custom stage music directory line: X:/private/wii/APP/RSBE/pf/sound/strm/X07.brstm Boss Textures NTSC - X:/private/wii/app/RSBE/pf/stage/adventure/#######.pac PAL - X:/private/wii/app/RSBE/pf/stage/adventure/########.pac ######## indicate the name of the boss stage (which is in numbers) Pokemon NTSC - X:/private/wii/app/RSBE/pf/item/folder name/Pkmfolder namebrres.pac PAL - X:/private/wii/app/RSBP/pf/item/folder name/Pkmfolder namebrres.pac Torchic - Achamo Celebi - Cerebi Chikorita - Chicorita---ChicoritaShot Deoxys - Deoxys Entei - Entei Moltres - Fire Gulpin - Gokulin Munchlax - Gonbe Groundon - Groudon Staryu - Hitodeman---HitodemanShot Ho-oh - Houou Jirachi - Jirachi Snorelax - Kabigon Bellossom - Kireihana Kyogre - Kyogre---KyogreShot Latios\Latias - LatiasLatios Lugia - Lugia---LugiaShot Manaphy - Manaphy---ManaphyHeart Weaviel - Manyula Electrode - - Marumine Metagross Metagross Mew - Mew Meowth - Nyarth---NyarthShot Piplup - Pochama Gardevoir - Sirnight Wobuffet - Sonans Suicune - Suicune Togepi - Togepy Goldeen - Tosakinto Bonsley - Usohachi Example of a completed Pokemon texture hack comand line. X:/private/wii/app/RSBE/pf/item/achamo/PkmAchamoBrres.pac Assist Trophies NTSC - X:/private/wii/app/RSBE/pf/item/Trophy folder name/AsfTrophy folder namebrres.pac PAL - X:/private/wii/app/RSBP/pf/item/Trophy folder name/AsfTrophy folder namebrres.pac Andross - Andross---AndrossShot Barbara - Barbara Ray Mk3 - Customrobo---CustomroboBomb---CustomroboGun Gray Fox - Cyborg Devil - Devil Samurai - - Goroh Goroh Hammer Bros Hammerbros---HammerbrosHammer Herlin Heririn Jeff - Jeff---JeffPencilBullet---JeffPencilRocket Knuckle Joe - Joe---JoeShot Lakitu - Jugem Kat & Ana - Katana--KatanaAna Jill - Kururi Lyn - Lin Little Mac - Littlemac Metroid - Metroid Nintendog - Nintendogs---NintendogsHi Mr. Resitti - Resetsan Isaac - Robin---RobinShot Saki Amamiya - Saki---SakiShot---SakiShot2 Shadow - Shadow Infantry/Tanks - Soldier---Tank---SoldierShot/---ankShot Stafy - Stafy Tingle - Tingle Spiny - Togezo Waluigi - Waluigi Dr. Wright - Wright---WrightBuil Excite Bikes - ExciteBike ' '''Excite Bikes are a bit different, the go in: ' NTSC - X:/private\wii\app\RSBE\pf\item\'''Excitebike\##\Asf'Excitebike##'brres.pac PAL - X:/private\wii\app\RSBP\pf\item\'Excitebike\##'\Asf'Excitebike##'brres.pac ## can be 00, 01 or 02. Example of a completed Assist Trophy texture hack comand line. X:/private/wii/app/RSBE/pf/item/Resetsan/AsfResetsanBrres.pac Other Final Smash Textures- Fit(Character folder name)Final.pac Motion Effect Textures (e.g. slashes) - Fit(Character folder name).pac Prop Textures (e.g. Diddy's Popgun) - Fit(Character folder name)MotionEtc.pac All go in: NTSC - X:/private/wii/app/RSBE/pf/fighter/folder name/File Here PAL - X:/private/wii/app/RSBP/pf/fighter/folder name/File Here Example of a completed texture hack comand line. X:/private/wii/app/RSBE/pf/fighter/marth/FitMarthFinal.pac X:/private/wii/app/RSBE/pf/fighter/dedede/FitDedede.pac X:/private/wii/app/RSBE/pf/fighter/diddy/FitDiddyMotionEtc.pac Character Selection Portraits (CSP's) Guide on how to insert them can be found here. NTSC: X:/Private/Wii/App/RSBE/pf/system/common5.pac X:/Private/Wii/App/RSBE/pf/info/portrite/InFace###.brres PAL: X:/Private/Wii/App/RSBP/pf/system/common5.pac X:/Private/Wii/App/RSBP/pf/info/portrite/InFace###.brres Items Guide to using item textures can be found here. (BROKEN LINK)